


Watch it

by CaptainNameless



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Brat, Fluff, Spanking, drumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNameless/pseuds/CaptainNameless
Summary: So there's this one scene in Bohemian Rhapsody where Freddie is talking about loyalty and he mentions it to Roger and Dominique. Now Roger (Ben) responds with 'Watch It' and completely out of context this idea popped up in my head. Enjoy.Or,Ben's just trying to practice his drumming but /you/ are just an impatient brat today.





	Watch it

"Baaabeee." You drag out the word like a child would as you walk into your shared apartment.  
There are soft tuds coming from the study which you immediately recognize as Ben drumming. You hang up your coat and kick off your shoes, walking to your study.  
Ever since Ben got the role in Bohemian Rhapsody it's not so much a study anymore as it has turned into some sort of makeshift studio.  
Ben had done his best to sound-proof the room so his drumming wouldn't bother anyone, especially Susan from next door, she was known to create problems, but it was also beneficial for when you had to study.

When you enter, Ben's face is tight and scrunched up, focussed on his drumset with loud music coming from his headphones. There's a tiny bit of sweat glistening over his forehead. _'He looks delicious.'_ You think to yourself.

"Babe." You repeat, a little louder and step further into the room.

Ben looks up, his scrunched up frown softening into a small smile as the drumming suddenly halts.

"Hi love." He hums, pushing his headphones down and running a hand through his sticky hair. "You're back."

"I am." You smile and walk over to him, straddling his waist as you sit down on his lap, copying his motion of running your fingers through his hair and then kissing him deeply.

His eyes flutter closed and a soft gasp escapes his lips and into the kiss as he moves his hands to your hips. "[Y/N]" he mumbles into the kiss as he pulls back. "I really need to get this part done first." His eyes move from yours to the drumset.  
You give him a frown. "You can get the part done later tonight, I miss you. Can't we have a bit of fun?"  
He looks apologetic. "We can have fun later tonight, okay? I'm almost there and don't wanna lose track."

"Fine." You huff and push yourself up, starting to turn around and out of the study. Ben grips your wrist and you come to a stop. "Hey." He says, softly. "Don't be upset."

"I am upset, Ben." You turn around and tug your wrist out of his grip. "I understand this role is important, and I understand that you need to practice. But maybe, just maybe. You could make me feel like I'm important once in a while too."

"That's not fair." Ben's face turns into a frown as he stands up from where he was seated. "I-"  
"Save it." You huff and wave a hand at him, leaving the study.

You turn and walk down the hall, slamming the door shut behind you, cringing at the loud noise it creates that echoes through the apartment. Susan's gonna have a field day over that.  
Just before you can enter the living room the door flies open again and Ben stalks out after you, grabbing your wrist again. "I wasn't done talking."

"I quite frankly don't care." You start turning around to look at him and noticing the different shades of green his eyes have gone darker.

"Watch it." His voice drops an octave. "In this house," He starts, "we let each other speak. If you feel hurt, or upset. We talk it out. You don't walk away and you certainly don't slam the door in my face."

You study his face and bark out some sort of chuckle. "Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" You sass back at him.

"[Y/N]" His voice sounds tight. "I'm warning you." "Oh _fuck you,_ Ben."

"Right." His eyes narrow and in one quick motion has pulled you forward by the wrist he was still holding, bend down and has you over his shoulder in the blink of an eye. You gasp and grip the back of his shirt with your one free hand as a reflex. "BEN." You screech. "Put me down!"

"You wanted attention, didn't you?" He questions, holding you steady as he walks back into the study. His voice has gone different, you've maybe pushed a little too far.

"Ben put me down!" You repeat, trying to push yourself up as Ben reaches his drumset again. "What even are you-?" You're cut off as Ben suddenly puts you down, the sudden weight of your own body on your feet startling you and causing you to lose balance. Ben has a firm grip on your upper arm though, keeping you in place. "Ben-." You start again as he grabs the small stool from behind the drumset and sets it down, sitting down on it.

"You want attention, I need to practice, let's see if we can combine the two shall we?" He questions pulling you forward and moving both his hands to the button of your jeans, popping it open. Your eyes lock with his for a moment but before you can hold his gaze too long he's flipped you across one of his knees, the other one moving to get over your legs and hold you in place. His left arm wraps securely around your waist and with his right hand, he tugs on one of your belt loops to push your jeans down your bum. "Ben!" You whine, squirming to no avail. "What are you doing?" You demand as his fingers loop around your lacy underwear and pull those down as well.

He rests an open palm on your bottom, his hand feels incredibly warm against your still icy skin from walking home a mere 10 minutes ago. You shiver at the touch. "I'm doing what I said I needed to do, practice." With that, his hand disappears for a split second until it comes down again, echoing a perfect **smack**. "Ouch!" You whine. "How is this practicing?!"

"You're right." Ben hums. "We need a bit of music to get it right." He reaches over to his phone, abandoned on one of the drums, headphones still plugged in. He plugs the headphones out. "Let's start from the beginning shall we?" Before you can even respond, a familiar Queen song starts filling up the room and then, right on cue, Ben's hand comes down again, and again in the rhythm of the song.

" _Ow_! Ben! This isn't funny!" You whine, trying to wiggle your bum away from a slowly but surely building heat.

"You know what else isn't funny? You not talking to me! Making me feel like shit, slamming a door in my face, really [Y/N]?" He lectures without missing a beat.

"I'm sorry!" A familiar feeling of guilt is building in the pit of your stomach. You yelped at a particularly well-placed spank.

"Oh, you will be." He mumbles picking up the rhythm as the song speeds up. You grip at his jeans and bury your face in his thigh, muffling your whine into the fabric. Ben wasn't hitting you hard, but it did sting, a lot. Yeah, you'd surely be feeling this for a while.

"Ben, _please_!" You complain, tears starting to burn behind your eyes. More from being ashamed of actually upsetting Ben then the pain in your backside.  
A smack to the low curve of your butt has you gasping out a cry, you tighten your grip on his jeans as tears threaten to spill from your eyes.

Just as abruptly as he started, it ends. The song stops playing and you don't notice until Ben's softly rubbing your back. His leg isn't holding yours down anymore and just as you wanna remove your face from his thigh Ben's pulled you upright in his lap. You whine at the contact with his rough jeans, he shifts.

"I'm sorry." You whimper, finding his eyes. They've gone back to their soft greyish-green and hold your gaze. His hand moves to your chin to make sure you keep the eye-contact. "Why did I do that?" He asks.

You whine, moving to bury your face in his chest but he stops you. "Why, [Y/N]?"

"Because I was being a brat." You mumble a tear spilling.

He hums, brushing it away with his thumb. "Hmm, why were you being a brat?"

" _Because_!" You exclaim, a soft frown on your face. "It's hard sharing you with this film, and-and, I just had a really boring day and couldn't wait to come home to you. And then you're all sweaty when I come in, looking like just a big ball of sex and-."

His face breaks out into a laugh and he struggles to recompose it into a serious frown. It doesn't work, a small smile still evident on his face. " _A big ball of sex?_ " His hand moves from your chin and pulls you into his chest.

"Yes." You huff into the crook of his neck, relaxing into his hold. The familiar scent of his cologne filling you up.

He kisses the top of your head and rubs up and down your back. "Do you think maybe next time you could just talk to me about that?"

"About you looking like a big ball of sex?" You question with a small giggle, peeking up out of the corner of your eyes.  
He raises an eyebrow at you. "I don't think I spanked you enough." He states, starting to move his arms.

"No, no!" You exclaim wrapping both your arms around his waist as tightly as you can.

Ben gives you a soft smile. "No, but baby, honestly. Please just talk to me, you know I hate nothing more than not communicating with each other."

You pout. "I know, I'm sorry."

He kisses your pout, deepening the kiss and moving his hands down to your hips and standing up from the chair. You squeak, tightening your grip. "Where we going?" You mumble into the kiss.

"Not far." He replies, walking over the desk and laying you down on top of it.

"Ben-." You start, breaking the kiss and eyeing the blonde haired boy who just grins down at you. "Heard you were feeling a bit frustrated." He hums, kissing down your neck and moving his hand up under your shirt, pushing it up.

You gasp out a soft breath of air as your hands instinctively move to his hair. "Babe-" You start again before being cut off by a kiss to your lower stomach, followed by his tongue swirling around your belly button. "Shhh." He responds. "Gonna take care of you now."

That's all the warning you get before he spreads your legs and your hands fly to grab the edge of the desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed, it's my first work so I'm sure there's lots of room for improvement. If you have some feedback please leave them in the comments and be sure to leave some requests too. I might do them (: x


End file.
